Cuento para dormir
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Al cielo le hace falta un amigo con quien jugar, a la tierra tambien. Pero estan tan lejos que ni siquiera alcanzan a rozarse. ¿Existira alguien que pueda ayudarlos?


Creo que es la cosa más tierna, empalagosa e inocente que se me pudo ocurrir escribir. Anque eso fue hace bastante tiempo. Diria que es un All27, nada explicito, ni siquiera shonen ai, simplemente infantil =)

* * *

El cielo miraba insistentemente a la tierra, quería jugar con él. Al igual que este impaciente lo observaba deseoso de poder tocar el cielo, pero por más que la tierra se esforzara en crear grandes e imponentes montañas con la intención de rozar si quiera un poco de aquel cielo, no lo conseguía. Poniendo triste al cielo que comenzó a llorar.

El sol aun con su pequeñez la energía que trasmitía era capaz de calentar los corazones de todos los que estuvieran expuestos a él, intento vanamente alegrar al pequeño cielo. Aquel cielo lloroso, llamo a lo lejos a las nubes que aun cuando quisieran ser distantes, no se alejarían del cielo nunca, ¡siempre cuidándolo y cubriéndolo!

La nube se acerco y miro los enormes ojos llorosos del cielo, escaneo con cuidado todo lo que los rodeaba intentando encontrar la razón del llanto del cielo; lo único que hallo fue al sol y equivocadamente mordió hasta la muerte al amable sol que intentaba alegra extremadamente al cielo. La nube cubrió al cielo, llevándoselo lejos del sol.

Sin embargo la tristeza del cielo era tanta que fastidio a la nube, este mando a llamar a la lluvia. La lluvia miro las cristalinas lágrimas del cielo y aun cuando intento alegrarlo, lloro acompañando al cielo en su llanto. Aquel dúo se gano la atención de la tormenta, que desesperado comenzó a zangolotear a la lluvia, según él había provocado la depresión del decimo y el rayo que pasaba por ese lugar, se unió a la pelea pensando que era un juego.

Sigiloso como nadie llego la niebla, que abrazo al cielo cubriéndolo de todos los problemas, calmando un poco su dolor.

La nube regreso para ver si el cielo había dejado de llorar, solo se encontró con tres idiotas jugando; que no sabían en donde había quedado el cielo, después de morderlos hasta la muerte, la nube busco al cielo por todo el orbe. Topándose a la piña cuidando de su pequeño cielo. Furioso tomo al cielo entre sus brazos e ignorando a la niebla se fue, no quería pelear con el chico en brazos después se las cobraría a la niebla.

Entre sollozos y amenazas supo lo que le aquejaba al chico, sin perder tiempo, lo subió a su espalda y llevándolo consigo lejos a donde el caballo dorado le comento que encontraría una solución.

El cielo que aun era pequeño no aguanto el extenso viaje, quedándose dormido en la espalda de la nube. Fue un largo camino y la nube esperaba que eso ahuyentara la tristeza de su amado cielo, a lo lejos observo la magnificencia del ser que parecía infinito e imponente como aquel que descansaba sobre su espalda.

El mar saludo con su eterna sonrisa a la nube, que solo asintió ante el saludo. Sin dar explicación de su llegada despertó al cielo, que soltó un lastimero quejido al caer sobre su trasero. Al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, salió de su escondite la tierra. Este busco rápidamente la fuente del sonido, sin problema encontró al cielo que se hallaba sentado junto a un chico de mirada aterradora. Se armo con todo el valor que pudo encontrar en su aun diminuto cuerpo y se acerco al cielo ante la mirada expectante del mar y la nube. Con una sonrisa amable fue recibido por el cielo y una invitación a jugar por parte del mar que era el anfitrión en aquel tierno encuentro.

La nube recordó lo que el caballo dorado le dijo, al ver tan feliz al cielo.

"La tierra siempre a deseado estar cerca del cielo; por ello nacieron las montañas. Sin embargo no importaba que tan altas fueran nunca podrían llegar a rozarlo, de ahí la tristeza del cielo.

En una ocasión el cielo y la tierra, entre sus eternas pláticas encontraron una solución. Esta consistía en formar un lugar donde ambos reunieran un poco de ellos y pudieran visitarlo.

Aquel lugar que desearon el cielo y la tierra fue el mar, que bajo de él conservaba la tranquilidad de la tierra y en la superficie la belleza del cielo."


End file.
